militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
14th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry
The 14th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. ☀'“Recruited mostly in Monmouth County in the summer of 1862, the men of the 14th became one of the best regiments in one of the finest fighting corps in the Union Army…After spending most of their first year in bridge defense and garrison duty in Maryland, the 14th linked up with the Army of the Potomac after Gettysburg. After their baptism of fire at Locust Grove,… fighting at the Wilderness, Spotsylvania, Cold Harbor, Petersburg, Monocacy, Shenandoah Valley Campaign, Petersburg and Appomattox. At 147 men killed or mortally wounded in action, which put it in the top 10 percent of Union regiments.” ' Service The 14th New Jersey Infantry was organized at Camp Vredenburgh near Freehold, New Jersey and mustered in for three years service on August 26, 1862 under the command of Colonel William Snyder Truex. The regiment was attached to Defenses of Baltimore, Md., VIII Corps, Middle Department, to January 1863. 3rd Separate Brigade, VIII Corps, to June 1863. 3rd Provisional Brigade, French's Division, VIII Corps, to July 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, III Corps, Army of the Potomac, to March 1864. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, VI Corps, Army of the Potomac and Army of the Shenandoah, to June 1865. The 14th New Jersey Infantry mustered out of service near Washington, D.C. on June 18, 1865. Detailed service Left New Jersey for Baltimore, Md., September 2, 1862. Duty near Monocacy, Md., guarding railroad bridges and other points on the Upper Potomac, until June 1863. Moved to Harper's Ferry, W. Va., and duty there and at Maryland Heights until June 30. Moved to Frederick, Md., June 30, and to Monocacy July 2. Pursuit of Lee July 6–24. Manassas Gap, Va., July 20. Wapping Heights July 23. Duty on line of the Rappahannock and Rapidan until October. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Kelly's Ford November 7. Brandy Station November 8. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Payne's Farm November 27. Mine Run November 28–30. Demonstration on the Rapidan February 6–7, 1864. Campaign from the Rapidan to the James May 3-June 15. Battles of the Wilderness May 5–7; Spotsylvania May 8–12; Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient, "Bloody Angle," May 12. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Hanovertown May 30–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 17-July 9. Jerusalem Plank Road June 22–23. Moved to Baltimore, thence to Frederick, Md., July 6–8. Battle of Monocacy July 9. Expedition to Snicker's Gap July 14–23. Sheridan's Shenandoah Valley Campaign August 7-November 28. Battle of Winchester September 19. Fisher's Hill September 22. Battle of Cedar Creek October 19. Duty in the Shenandoah Valley until December. Moved to Washington, D. C., thence to Petersburg, Va., December 3–6. Siege of Petersburg December 6, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Dabney's Mills. Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Fort Fisher, Petersburg, March 25. Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9. Assault on and capture of Petersburg April 2. Pursuit of Lee April 3–9. Appomattox Court House April 9. Surrender of Lee and his army. March to Danville April 23–27, and duty there until May 18. Moved to Richmond, Va., thence to Washington, D.C., May 18-June 2. Corps Review June 8. Major Battles This website is highlighted from excerpts from: CAMPAIGN OF THE FOURTEENTH REGIMENT New Jersey Volunteers, BY Sergeant J. NEWTON TERRILL, Co. K, Fourteenth Regiment, New Jersey Volunteers. SECOND EDITION. NEW BRUNSWICK, N. J. DAILY HOME NEWS PRESS, 1884 * LOCUST VALLEY- The officers and men of the 14th fought nobly, knowing that their reputation depended on this, their first battle. The regiment lost sixteen killed and fifty-eight wounded, having been in the service sixteen months without engaging in battle. Gen. Morris rode to the front, congratulating the men for their bravery. In a few words he told them that as new troops, a brigade never fought better; that they had accomplished all that was desired of them * COLD HARBOR- June 1st, 1864, the army was again ordered to move, the 6th corps in advance. An attack was made at five o'clock, forming in four lines of battle, the 3d division being ahead, and the 14th New Jersey in the front line. A terrible battle was fought which lasted long after dark; the losses were very heavy on both sides; the 14th suffered severely, losing in the fight, in the short space of two hours, two hundred and forty in killed and wounded; Lieutenant Stults, of Co. H, and Lieutenant Tingley, of Co. E, were killed. Our men were compelled to fall back a short distance, entrenching during the night and building three lines of works. Firing continued during the night; a great many wounded had fallen between the lines unable to move, and lay all night under fire from both sides. * MONOCACY - July 19th, 1864, The enemy crossed the river, driving our men steadily back, and coming up in four lines of battle thirty thousand strong. Our little band of five thousand men fought as if everything depended upon the issue, several times driving the enemy back, strewing the ground with rebel dead, and not until flanked right and left did the men fall back. The boys from the 14th fought nobly, but with regret saw that they must retreat. The regiment being on the extreme left of the line suffered severely; Lieut.-Col. Hall, Adjutant Buckalew and several officers were wounded; Captains Stullts, Kanine and Conover were killed, and every officer, both field and line, was either killed or wounded except Captain J. J. Janeway of Co. K. The command of the regiment devolved upon him, and he fought bravely, leading the men on. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 257 men during service; 8 officers and 139 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 110 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel William Snyder Truex * Lieutenant Colonel Caldwell K. Hall - commanded at the battles of the Wilderness and Monocacy See also * List of New Jersey Civil War units * New Jersey in the American Civil War * 14th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry monument References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Martin, David G. The Monocacy Regiment: A Commemorative History of the Fourteenth New Jersey Infantry in the Civil War, 1862-1865 (Highstown, NJ: Lonstreet House), 1987. * Olsen, Bernard A. & Thomas L. Waterman. Upon the Tented Field (Red Bank, NJ: Historic Projects), 1993. ISBN 0-9638729-0-7 * Terrill, J. Newton. Campaign of the Fourteenth Regiment New Jersey Volunteers (New Brunswick, NJ: Daily Home News Press), 1884. * Vredenburgh, Peter. Letters of Major Peter Vredenburgh: The Battles and Marches of the Old Fourteenth Regiment, N.J. Vols. (S.l.: Privately printed), ca. 1873. ;Attribution * External links * Company D, 14th New Jersey Infantry living history organization * 14th New Jersey Infantry Descendants Association * Monument of the 14th New Jersey Infantry at Monocacy Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:New Jersey Civil War regiments